


hell hiding behind smiles

by ilfirin_estel



Series: the spnfemslash pact [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Femslash, spnfemslashpact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilfirin_estel/pseuds/ilfirin_estel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you a fan of Milton?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	hell hiding behind smiles

Sarah approaches the woman because she’s been standing there, staring at the same painting for an hour. Sometimes that happens and it doesn’t faze Sarah. But something about the way this woman carries herself pulls Sarah toward her.

The painting is about _Paradise Lost._ One of Lucifer’s moments of reflection and doubt. Sarah remembers reading the poem years ago for undergrad. “Are you a fan of Milton?” she asks the woman as casually as she can.

The woman turns with a small smile on her face. There’s something odd about the sight, something practiced. She has the most beautiful eyes Sarah thinks she has ever seen, but there’s a darkness there. Something guarded and closed-off. “‘Nor from Hell,’” the woman quotes, glancing back at the painting, smile still carefully in place. “‘One step, no more than from himself, can fly.’”

Sarah’s heart is racing; she isn’t quite sure why. “Book four, isn’t it? I take it you _are_ a fan?”

The woman shakes her head. “No.” The smile slips, her expression suddenly fierce. Defiant. “Milton and I have a difference in opinion. I don’t believe Hell is inescapable.” Her voice drops low. A vow: “I won’t let it take me.”


End file.
